1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to a pixel array, and more particularly, to a pixel array having a high aperture ratio.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1A is a schematic top view illustrating a conventional pixel array. Referring to FIG. 1A, a pixel array 100a includes a plurality of scan lines GL, a plurality of data lines DL, a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) 100T, and a plurality of pixel units 100P. The pixel units 100P are coupled to the scan lines GL and the data lines DL through the TFTs 100T. Moreover, each of the pixel units 100P includes a common electrode line CL arranged parallel to the scan lines GL.
Accordingly, the scan lines GL and the common electrode line CL are formed by a first conductive layer (not drawn), whereas the data lines DL are formed by a second conductive layer (not drawn) disposed above the first conductive layer. Moreover, in order to prevent conductivity or electrical interference between the scan lines GL and the common electrode line CL formed on the same film, the scan lines GL and the common electrode line CL are spaced by a distance Da. As shown in FIG. 1A, image display is not possible in the layout space within the distance Da.
FIG. 1B illustrates another conventional pixel array. The scan lines GL are formed by the first conductive layer (not drawn), whereas the data lines DL and the common electrode line CL are formed by the second conductive layer (not drawn) disposed above the first conductive layer. To prevent conductivity or electrical interference between the data lines DL and the common electrode line CL formed on the same film, the data lines DL and the common electrode line CL are also spaced by a distance Db. Similarly, as shown in FIG. 1B, image display is not possible in the layout space within the distance Db.